1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sunshades for blocking heat and glare. More particularly, this invention relates to a sunshade consisting of one or more louvered panels that may be used for all type windows but which are particularly suitable for use in side and rear motor vehicle windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior art sun shades are either curtains or venetian blinds that are costly to construct and must generally be permanently affixed to the window frame. The sunshade disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,512 is a vertical blind having a costly and complicated construction that makes it unsuitable for vehicular use. A removable sun shade is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396. However, because the disclosed sunshade is comprised of folding opaque rectangular sections, the sunshade must always be removed when driving and replaced when parked.